Akatsuki's Two New Members
by gothicangel0827
Summary: The Akatsuki has two new members that are very mysterious. They have to avoid bright lights, are immortal, and have a very weird diet. Whats weirder is that they're both twins who were born on the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters. I wish I did though…**

**_____________________O///O_____________________________________**

_No One's POV_

"Okay…" Pein started slapping down two folders on the kitchen table that everyone is near. Sasori looked up from the puppet that he was fixing and he saw everyone else also stop what they were doing.

"We have two new members and they are now the oldest here." Pein pointed out, sitting in the wooden chair in front of him.

"No way that they can be older than the old fart here," Hidan said, closing his book and pointing it at Kakuzu's direction. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and threw the closest object at his partner. The object happened to be an apple and it hit Hidan on the side of his head with a _thump._ Hidan smiled at the pain but shut his mouth.

"So where are they?" Kisame asked shoveling another mouthful of his sandwich into his mouth.

"They won't come out until the sun goes down," Konan explained returning to the notebook paper that she was folding into a rose, seeing that Hidan got her old one covered in blood.

"They also have weird eating habits and they have sharp sences, so it's best if you don't do anything to make them kill you." Pein said looking through the files that were in front of him.

"So are they gonna take the night missions?" Itachi asked, finishing the last of his dangos.

"Yes, and stop asking so many questions before I kill you." Pein said breaking his pencil in half to show how aggravated he was. The rest of the group shrugged and returned to what they were doing. Deidara got up from his seat across from Sasori, leaving his pile of unmade clay. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He looked through the top shelve and noticed two thermals that were not there yesterday. He picked one of them up and shook it. It seemed almost full and he put it back on the shelf.

"Hey Konan, un?" Deidara said not taking his eyes off of the thermals.

"Yes?" She said, putting the new paper flower into her hair.

"Are these thermals the new members', un?" Deidara asked turning to face Konan.

"Yes. They have a special diet and those thermals hold the only thing that is eatable to them." She said, starting on a new piece of paper.

Deidara raised his only visible eyebrow and sighed. He grabbed a bottle of water and closed the door on the fridge. He walked over to his clay that was now missing. He looked around and saw Tobi playing with it. Deidara grew furious and yelled, "KATSU!!!!!"

Deidara's clay soon exploded and Tobi went flying to the wall behind him. The base started to shake and Pein glared at Deidara. Deidara rolled his eyes and Zetsu looked at the clock. It was 7:30 pm.

"Isn't it about time **that those brats woke up?**" Zetsu's split personalities asked. Pein tore his attention away from Deidara (who is being choked by Pein) and looked at the clock.

"Hmmm…So it does." He said, removing his grip from the younger man's neck. Deidara rubbed his neck and walked toward the table and said, "Thanks Zetsu."

"No problem." Zetsu's white side said.

"So what are they like?" Sasori asked Konan.

"They are really well mannered and they are very beautiful." Konan said, finishing the paper butterfly.

"Yeah well they can't be prettier than me," Hidan said with a smirk.

Konan rolled her eyes and sighed as she realized she used the last of the paper. Hidan's smirked widened and said, "So I _am_ more beautiful."

Konan gave him her world famous 'as if' look and got up to get another package of paper. Hidan chuckeled and returned to the leather book. Konan continued searching and soon found the paper beside Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu." Konan said getting Kakuzu's attention away from the bills that he was paying. He looked up and Konan pointed to the pile of paper next to him. He grabbed it and handed it to Konan. She took it and he returned to managing the Akatsuki budget. She tore off the plastic wrapper around the notebook paper and threw it in the trash can that was half way full. She set the paper on the table when she heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in." Pein ordered. The other Akatsuki members once again stopped what they were doing to look at the door that was slowly opening. A girl with long light blonde hair walked in. She had nearly white eyes but you could see a little blue mixed in them, and she also had no pupils. She was wearing a pure white sundress that went all the way down to her ankles. She was bare foot and the first strands of her hair on each side of her face were tied behind her head with a white ribbon to hold back the rest of her hair. Her nails were painted white and she also had a necklace that had a white chain on it and it had a diamond dangling off of the chain. Around the diamond was a black dragon the coiled it's body around the precious jewel. She stepped toward the team and another girl with raven hair and dark purple eyes walked in. (She also had no pupils) She wore the same sundress but it was black. Her nails were black and her hair was also in the same style with a black ribbon to tie back her hair. She too was bare foot and she also had a necklace similar to the other girls, but hers had a black chain with a black diamond with a white dragon. The only thing that the two have in common was their pale skin.

"Oh, gomen-nasai." The white girl said, turning to leave.

"No, it's okay. Come in and introduce yourselves to the rest of the Akatsuki." Pein said, waving his hands so the girls would come closer. The girls did and moved to the sides of Pein.

"I'm Awai Hougyoku." The white girl said, bowing.

"And I'm Myou Hougyoku" The black girl said, also bowing.

"Sisters?!" Hidan said looking shocked at how the two girls who are completely different could be sisters.

"Twins actually." The girls said in unison.

Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, and Kisame fell out of their chairs and looked up at the girls with shocked looked on their faces. The girls giggled and the black one looked at Itachi and gave a warm smile. He turned a little pink and soon left towards his bedroom.

"How can two little girls like you be older than me?" Kakuzu asked.

"We are immortal." They said.

Kakuzu slapped himself in the face and Hidan jumped off of the ground and started asking the girls questions like:

"Then do you worship Jashin?"

"No." the Awai said.

"Then you're not immortal."

"Yes we are." The Myou said.

"Then you do worship Jashin."

"No." they both said.

"Then you're not immortal."

"Goddammit dude, we don't fucking worship some god that we haven't even heard about until know." They said together, their eyes getting colder and smaller. Hidan stepped back a few steps and he looked offended. The girls looked at each other and nodded. They walked over to Hidan and the white one pushed him so hard that he crashed into the cabinet across the big room.

"Who's the treasurer of the group?" the Awai asked, as the Myou got the thermals out of the fridge. Kakuzu raised his hand and he was slightly chuckling from what happened to Hidan.

She took out the pieces of paper that was hidden in her hand and gave it to Kakuzu. When Kakuzu saw the pieces of paper he nearly had five different heart attacks. His hand started to shake as he fingered the 10 $100 bills in his hands.

"I'm really sorry about the damage we caused…" Awai said, bowing to every member except Hidan.

The two girls started to leave when Pein said, "Next time wear your cloaks."

"Sorry Leader-sama. We wanted to wear our dresses again." Myou said, exiting to their rooms with the thermals. Awai then exited and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell was that, un?!" Deidara asked.

"They are the Yin-Yang twins. About 140 years ago they grow up in a family where they were raised by a single father. He hired a teacher and she taught them how to fight. After they became shinobi they became immortal." Konan explained.

"140 years ago?" Kisame asked, raising one of his blue eyebrows.

"They're 150 years old," Pein said, closing the files and leaning back in the wooden chair.

Everyone's jaw dropped and looked at Pein like he was crazy.

"Then how did they get all of this money?!" Kakuzu asked waving the money in Pein's face.

"They are in a rich family," Pein said, pushing Kakuzu's hand out of his face.

Kakuzu had a wicked smile to show that he had an evil idea. Hidan grumbled some prayer to his god and got up.

______________________ENDofCHAPIE__________________________________

**Yay! I'm done with the chapter!!!! XD Well please r&r and please NO FLAMING!!! DX**


	2. AN Happy Halloween

Hello everyone… I have not fulfilled my commitment of updating every one of my stories… sorry… anyways I hope you have a wonderful Halloween and please don't get hit by any cars… (God I sound like my mother) you guys are wonderful so don't let the Jack-O-Lanterns burn out because they protect you from Sam Hane (He is the creator of Halloween) (but he is freaking awesome)!

SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!


End file.
